Visiter Pemberley
by Selsynn
Summary: Mme Gardiner veut que sa nièce accepte le bonheur où il se trouve, même si ce dernier est à Pemberley. Alors, quand leurs vacances passent par Lambton, elle cajole Lizzy pour aller visiter le magnifique domaine. Comme la famille est absente, Lizzy accepte. Mais peut-elle vraiment faire confiance à sa tante ? Petit os fluff sans prétention. Darcy/Lizzy. Variation d'O&P à Pemberley


_**Titre** : Visiter Pemberley_

 _ **Rating** : K_

 _ **Personnages/Couples** : Mr & Mme Gardiner, Lizzy & Darcy_

 _ **Résumé** : _Mme Gardiner veut que sa nièce accepte le bonheur où il se trouve, même si ce dernier est à Pemberley. Alors, quand leurs vacances passent par Lambton, elle cajole Lizzy pour aller visiter le magnifique domaine. Comme la famille est absente, Lizzy accepte. Mais peut-elle vraiment faire confiance à sa tante ?

 _Special thanks to Ms Pimprenelle pour Mrs Gardiner's Connection._

 _Pour Melodie, une amie du lycée qui m'avait encouragé à écrire._

 _Merci à Agneau-blanc pour la beta-lecture._

 **Visiter Pemberley**

Noël 1811 – Longbourn 

_« Mon cher frère_

 _Nous sommes désolés, mais Melody doit rester en quarantaine avec Catherine et Anne. A priori leurs vies sont maintenant hors de danger, ne craignez pas pour elles. Quant à moi, j'emmène George et Will pour leur apprendre le métier, à Southampton, mon bateau vient d'arriver avec presque un mois de retard._

 _Je passerais au retour si j'ai l'occasion de faire le détour._

 _Profitez de la saison festive, et mon frère, passez mon bonjour à ma sœur et à vos filles. Elles vont nous manquer énormément._

 _Edward Gardiner. »_

* * *

Plusieurs mois plus tard – Lambton 

« J'insiste, Lizzy. Il faut que nous visitions Pemberley. »

Lizzy n'ayant que peu de choix et face aux arguments de sa tante, elle se laissa faire. Devant son air peu convaincu, Mme Melody Gardiner appela la domestique qui s'occupe d'eux.

« Annie, est-ce que la famille Darcy est à Pemberley ? »

La domestique la regarda avec doutes et incertitude, jusqu'à voir un signe négatif de la tête et s'empressa de répondre :

« Non. Non, la famille n'est pas à Pemberley, Ma'am. Je crois qu'ils doivent bientôt arriver, peut-être dans une semaine ? Vous en saurez plus avec Mme Reynolds.

— Merci Annie. »

Mme Gardiner lui adressa un long soupir de soulagement. Lizzy accepta, comme à contrecœur.

« Allons, Lizzy, Pemberley est mon domaine préféré du Derbyshire. Et puis, nous allons être dans sa proximité suffisamment de temps pour que je dise bonjour à tous mes anciens amis. Tu verras, c'est le plus beau, et surtout, les bois sont magnifiques. Toi qui adores marcher, je suis sûre que tu trouveras ton _bonheur_ ici. »

L'accent mis sur bonheur ne fut pas relevé par sa nièce, mais Melody ne désespéra pas. Cette dernière finirait par comprendre que le bonheur pouvait se trouver dans le Derbyshire. Elle échangea un long regard avec son mari, et lui secoua simplement la tête de manière amusée.

* * *

Lizzy ne pouvait pas mentir. Si elle ne voulait pas visiter Pemberley, c'est parce qu'elle avait peur d'en tomber amoureuse. Et aussi parce qu'elle ne voulait surtout pas croiser le maître des lieux sur son territoire. Ou à la rigueur, elle voulait bien le voir, mais que lui ignore sa présence. Elle ne pourrait pas supporter de le croiser et qu'il ridiculise sa famille, alors même qu'elle en était venue à l'aimer complètement et sans restreinte.

Lizzy n'eut pas de mots pour décrire le domaine, dire son enchantement, et le regret qui l'étreignit quand elle pense qu'elle aurait pu en être châtelaine.

Melody sourit diaboliquement quand Lizzy s'arrêta subjuguée devant le tableau qui représentait le maître des lieux. Elle ne fit même pas attention aux tableaux qui présentaient les deux Mlles Darcy successives lors de la fin de leur enfance, tout comme elle ne fit pas non plus attention aux différents regards qui passèrent entre Melody et Mme Reynolds, tandis que sa tante s'assurait de l'absence de la famille Darcy ce jour.

« Madame, Monsieur, Mademoiselle, par-là, je vous prie. »

Lizzy rougit brutalement et se sortit de la transe dans laquelle elle s'était plongée en observant le tableau représentant le maître des lieux.

« La jeune demoiselle connaît le Maître ?

— Je l'ai rencontré brièvement, oui.

— N'est-il pas particulièrement élégant ?

— Si. Si, très élégant. »

La discussion continua sur quelques échanges sur l'homme exceptionnel qu'était Mr Darcy. Les rougissements de Lizzy, bien qu'ils soient notés avec curiosité par Mme Reynolds et avec suffisance pour Melody, ne furent pas commentés le moins du monde.

* * *

Lizzy marchait un peu en avant de sa tante et de son oncle, qui faisaient le tour des jardins bien plus lentement. Elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser que sa vie allait changer, et que le sourire en coin de sa tante ne présageait rien de bon.

Effectivement, elle ne se promenait pas depuis dix minutes seule qu'elle se retrouva face à face avec le maître des lieux, qui avait surgit sur le chemin comme elle.

« Mademoiselle… Elizabeth ! »

Lizzy tenta de reprendre le contrôle d'elle, mais elle ne put s'empêcher de rougir. Elle l'observa, ne pouvant décrocher ses yeux de lui. Il était trempé, comme s'il venait de se baigner.

Elle reprit suffisamment ses esprits pour le saluer.

« Mr Darcy, nous croyions que la famille n'était pas là. Sinon, jamais, je n'aurais osé venir.

— Je suis pourtant là depuis deux semaines, j'attends ma sœur, qui doit venir bientôt, de Londres, avec de la famille.

— Les domestiques nous ont confirmés que…

— C'est étrange que Mme Reynolds vous ait dit cela, Mlle Elizabeth. Elle sait très bien ce qui se passe dans le domaine, et notamment que je suis ici, puisque nous nous voyions chaque jour. Mais je suis content de vous avoir croisée. Appréciez-vous la visite ?

— Très, Pemberley est magnifique.

— J'en suis heureux. Et votre famille se porte-t-elle bien ?

— Je suis en voyage avec mon oncle et ma tante, qui habitent près de Cheapside.

— Oh, je serais ravi de faire leurs connaissances. Si vous partez en voyage avec eux, c'est que vous devez les apprécier.

— Oui, je les apprécie beaucoup.

— Je ne… Vos sœurs vont bien ?

— Je suppose. Je n'ai quasiment pas vu Jane depuis le Nouvel An. Elle était à Londres. Vous l'avez peut-être vu ?

— Non… je… Désolé. Je… Veuillez m'excuser, Mlle Elizabeth, mais je vous en prie, faites le tour par ce chemin-ci et vous devriez arriver à la demeure après une longue marche. Vous devriez apprécier la vue sur le lac et votre demeure. Euh, sur Pemberley, Mlle Elizabeth, pardonnez-moi. »

Rouge pivoine jusqu'au bout des oreilles, il se retira, tandis que Lizzy encaissait ce qu'il venait de dire. Le lapsus lui fit chaud au cœur. Il devait toujours avoir quelques sentiments pour elle, mais pourquoi donc était-il parti si vite ? Et pourquoi avait-il demander deux fois si sa famille allait bien ? Est-ce qu'elle le mettait mal à l'aide ?

Elle eut l'impression qu'elle ne le comprendrait décidément jamais, et décida de suivre le chemin qu'il lui avait indiqué. Elle marcha à un rythme plus calme, tout en essayant de reprendre le fil de ses pensées et lorsqu'elle découvrit le lac, Lizzy tenta de ne pas divaguer à propos du spectacle que Mr Darcy devait offrir quelques minutes avant leur rencontre.

La vue qui donnait sur la demeure de Pemberley acheva d'abattre les dernières hésitations qu'elle avait.

Oui, ce domaine était le plus beau qu'il existe. Et oui, elle avait été folle de rejeter son maître sur des préjugés. D'ailleurs, le voilà qui s'approchait de nouveau d'elle, en tirant sur sa tenue pour la remettre bien correctement.

« Mlle Elizabeth, je suis ravi de vous revoir. Surtout ici. J'espère que vous avez profité de l'hospitalité de Pemberley et que le domaine est à la hauteur de vos attentes. »

Lizzy ne pouvait pas continuer à le laisser parler comme cela, et elle l'interrompit avec douceur.

« C'est plus que mes attentes. C'est un morceau de paradis sur Terre, Mr Darcy. Vous avez de la chance d'y habiter. »

Elle vit dans ses yeux qu'il ne la croyait pas, avant qu'un sourire enfantin ne vienne sur ses traits.

« C'est vrai ? C'est ce que vous pensez ? Vous approuvez Pemberley ? J'en suis heureux. J'ai espéré… Après nos derniers échanges, chez ma tante, je n'ai plus osé penser à vous ici. Mais je suis heureux que vous approuviez.

— Comment peut-on rester insensible à tant de charme ?

— La campagne a toujours une place importante pour vous, Mlle Elizabeth ? »

Lizzy voulu lui répondre qu'elle ne parlait pas que de Pemberley, mais aussi de son propriétaire.

« La campagne oui, et le cadre de Pemberley est comme je n'en ai jamais vu d'autre. Mais je crois que je dois être honnête avec vous, Mr Darcy, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. »

Lizzy s'arrêta dans ses paroles, avant de rougir. Elle ne pouvait certainement pas dire tout de go qu'elle faisait allusion à lui.

« Je vous écoute alors, Mademoiselle, que vouliez-vous dire ? »

Un sourire s'accrocha à ses lèvres, et Lizzy fixa avec attention ses chaussures.

« Mademoiselle, permettez-moi de vous dire tout le bonheur que j'ai à vous voir chez moi. Et s'il vous plaît, permettez-moi de vous demander si je peux avoir une seconde chance ? Puis-je espérer une réponse positive à une demande pour vous courtiser ? »

Lizzy releva le regard, totalement surprise par ces paroles.

« Mais… Ma famille est si différente de la vôtre, et mon oncle est dans le commerce !

— Ce que je vous ai dit ce jour-là n'est pas correct de ma part. Je connais des commerçants qui sont tout à fait sympathiques et avec lesquels je m'entends mieux que certaines autres personnes de la Cour. Et puis, comment pensez-vous que j'ai accepté la lettre suivante de Bingley après vous avoir répondu comme ça ? Sans parler de mon frère, c'était tellement idiot de ma part de vous traiter comme ça, et je vous suis éternellement reconnaissant de m'avoir fait voir les erreurs dans mes manières. »

Lizzy se perdit dans les yeux de son interlocuteur. Il était honnête et elle comprit qu'il avait pris à cœur ses reproches.

« S'il vous plaît, Monsieur, ne repensez pas à ce que j'ai dit sous la colère. Il ne se passe pas un jour sans que je regrette mes paroles emportées.

— Vous… Vous regrettez ? Ne le faites pas. C'est votre passion, c'est votre feu qui est en vous qui m'a attiré dès le départ. Je vous… Pardonnez-moi, vous voir, je… j'espère tellement de choses. Et que vous rencontriez ma sœur, et comprenez que je n'aurais jamais dû dire ce que vous ait dit.

— Parce que votre sœur vous fait honte ?

— Non, parce que ma sœur m'a appris que les apparences peuvent être trompeuses. Et que la valeur des gens n'est pas liée à leur statut.

— Je crois que je vais désirer rencontrer Mlle Darcy. »

Il ne la reprit pas sur le nom de sa sœur, et lui proposa simplement son bras.

« Venez, rentrons, elle doit arriver très bientôt. »

Lizzy posa sa main sur le bras offert et reprit la route avec lui. Leur discussion laissa place à beaucoup de silence, où ils se regardaient, parfois en s'arrêtant, pour profiter de la vue que le chemin offrait.

Quand le chemin rejoignit le trajet traditionnel, ils virent que le couple le plus âgé les attendait, en leur tournant le dos, assis sur un banc.

« J'espère que vous allez faire les présentations avec votre famille, Mademoiselle Elizabeth, j'ai vraiment hâte de rencontrer ce couple que vous semblez particulièrement admirer.

— Oh, je les admire énormément, oui. Venez, Mr Darcy, laissez-moi vous faire rencontrer mon oncle et ma tante. »

Elle accéléra le pas et alors qu'ils s'approchèrent, Mr Darcy s'arrêta tout d'un coup, complètement interdit. Le couple s'était retourné et Mme Gardiner adressa un sourire rayonnant aux nouveaux arrivants.

« Lizzy, Fitzwilliam. Enfin ! Depuis le temps que j'essaye d'organiser cette rencontre !

— Mel… Melody ! Mais… Tu es… la tante de Mademoiselle Élisabeth ? Je… je suis un complet idiot hein ? »

Il ajouta à voix basse, en se tournant vers Lizzy.

« Mademoiselle Elizabeth, permettez-moi de vous présenter la personne qui a remis un peu de poids dans mon crâne et qui m'a rappelé que se baser sur le statut est la plus grande erreur de tout, ma sœur, Melody Gardiner. Melody, je suis ravi de te revoir. J'espère que tu as fait bon voyage ?

— Comme ma nièce a dû déjà te le dire, oui, nous avons fait bon voyage. Lizzy a juste dû être particulièrement cajolée pour venir à Pemberley. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, elle semblait avoir peur…

— Ma tante ! »

Lizzy essaye de faire taire Mme Gardiner, mais cette dernière ajoute en souriant :

« Non, Lizzy, je sais que j'avais une longueur d'avance. Et après vous avoir vu, mon frère et toi, en train de vous apitoyer sur votre sort, j'ai supposé certaines petites choses. J'avais raison, non ? Donc, mon cher frère, si je te reprends à faire une proposition aussi mal préparée à Lizzy une seconde fois, je serais furieuse, et peut-être que je dirais à notre tante pourquoi tu es toujours célibataire. Et que tu as peut-être besoin d'aide pour faire tomber une certaine perle sous ton charme. »

Mr Darcy ouvrit des yeux exorbités devant la menace que fit la femme amusée devant lui.

« Pas Amélia. Tu ne peux pas me menacer d'aller révéler ce qui s'est passé à Lady Matlock ! Melody !

— Et par conséquent, c'est à toi que je dois d'avoir mon autre nièce préférée à consoler parce qu'elle a eu le cœur brisé ?

— Hein ? Oh, Mlle Bennet ? Je ne…

— Tu sais qui lui a appris à se comporter comme une jeune demoiselle, Fitzwilliam ?

— Je ne crois pas que ce soit sa mère.

— Tu as raison. Allez, un indice, c'est quelqu'un que tu connais.

— Toi ? »

Il n'osa plus regarder nulle part, et finalement, son regard se posa à nouveau sur Lizzy. Il savait qu'il n'y avait plus aucun doute sur ses sentiments et sur la valeur de la femme à ses côtés. Et il savait aussi que sa sœur n'hésiterait pas à mettre sa menace à exécution.

Ce n'est pas qu'il n'aimait pas sa tante. C'est juste qu'elle le forçait, depuis qu'il était sorti de Cambridge, à faire toute la saison à Londres, pour trouver Mme Darcy, à l'aide de bal et repas aux discussions plus ennuyeuses et plus agaçantes que le reste.

Après quelques inspirations pour se donner du courage, et sous le regard amusé de sa sœur et de son beau-frère, Darcy proposa à Lizzy d'aller observer une vue particulièrement belle sur la forêt, à quelques pas de là.

Lizzy accepta en rougissant, à la fois impatiente et totalement surprise par la tournure des évènements.

Dès qu'ils ne furent plus à portée de voix, elle s'écria son étonnement à la révélation de Melody.

« Mr Darcy, je n'avais aucune idée que ma tante… Je veux dire, je savais qu'elle venait de cette région, mais j'ignorais tout de votre relation.

— Mlle Elizabeth, c'est plutôt moi qui aurais dû comprendre tout de suite. Ma sœur m'a frappée, la seule fois où elle n'ait jamais levé la main sur moi, pour me faire comprendre que mes paroles étaient idiotes. Même si je le savais déjà, et que vos reproches avaient déjà fait une partie du chemin. Je connais Edward Gardiner depuis si longtemps que je ne réfléchis plus où il habite. Et je n'ai jamais osé imaginer qu'il puisse être l'oncle que vous ayez dans le commerce ! »

À la fin de ses paroles, il secoua la tête, pour organiser ses paroles.

« Je ne suis pas à l'aise avec les paroles, mais sachez, Mlle Elizabeth, que je n'ai jamais cessé de ressentir ce que je vous ai déjà décrit. Et que je vous suis reconnaissant d'avoir déjà corrigé des faiblesses dans mon caractère. S'il vous plaît, dites-moi honnêtement s'il y a des manières qui laissent à désirer dans mon comportement, ou si vous me considérez comme un gentilhomme ? »

Au début, Lizzy ne sut quoi répondre. Elle avait envie de lui dire qu'elle était amoureuse de lui depuis de longs mois, et que le revoir, chez lui, avait juste augmenté la profondeur de ses sentiments, mais les mots lui manquaient pour la première fois.

Alors, elle hocha simplement la tête, intimidée.

« Oui, Monsieur Darcy, cela fait depuis de longs mois que je vous sais le meilleur homme de ma connaissance. »

Elle inspira aussi un peu plus pour se donner du courage, et le puise dans le bras solide qui la soutient. Elle sentait qu'elle tremblait, mais elle ne faiblit pas dans son intention de lui faire comprendre ses sentiments.

« Il y a aussi longtemps que je sais que je connais l'amour, que j'éprouve pour un homme bon, honnête et valeureux, et je sais que je n'en trouverais jamais d'autre meilleur et plus adapté à mon tempérament. Et que j'ai passé des nuits entières à revoir nos interactions, surtout la dernière et à imaginer, si j'avais compris mes sentiments plus tôt, comment tout aurait pu changer. »

Elle ne releva pas le regard tout de suite, et sentit juste que tout son être se tendait. Quand elle regarda son visage, elle le sentit distant et avec un masque qui cachait la moindre de ses émotions. Lizzy prit soudainement peur et craignit d'en avoir trop dit.

« Et cet homme, Mlle Elizabeth, est-ce que… êtes-vous… avez-vous ? Êtes-vous fiancée ? »

Lizzy recula d'un pas ou deux devant le venin contenu dans ses mots. Alors qu'elle décollait sa main de son bras, il sembla reprendre ses esprits. Elle distingua une immense peine dans ses yeux.

« Elizabeth, je… je ne voulais pas dire ça comme ça. Vous avez le droit d'être amoureuse de quelqu'un qui vous mérite. Et je vous souhaite tout le bonheur du monde. Ne me dites pas de qui il s'agit, je le saurais bien trop vite. Laissez-moi le temps de me faire à cette vérité, que vous ne serez jamais avec moi.

— Il s'agit de vous ! Mr Darcy, de vous ! »

Il changea totalement d'attitude. Il ouvrit des yeux émerveillés sur Lizzy et osa caresser doucement sa joue.

« C'est vrai ? Mlle Elizabeth, je…

— Je n'apprécie par contre pas votre manière de sauter aux conclusions immédiatement. Comment devais-je le dire autrement ?

— Je n'ai pas supposé que vous ayez pu changer depuis si longtemps à mon sujet. C'est à cause de ma lettre ?

— Votre lettre m'a fait comprendre que je jugeais une situation sans rien en savoir. Mais non, c'est votre absence. Le vide de ne plus vous avoir à mes côtés tous les matins pendant mes balades. Le vide de ne plus espérer vous affronter au cours d'une discussion lors des après-midis chez votre tante. L'absence de toute sensation quand je suis rentrée chez moi. J'ai compris que vous étiez reparti avec une partie de moi, et que je n'avais pas compris avant que vous possédiez mon cœur. Et je n'avais plus aucun espoir de vous recroiser. Quand ma tante a proposé d'aller à Pemberley, j'ai eu peur, alors que les choses commençaient enfin à avoir de la saveur, de retomber dans cette apathie. Et j'avais peur surtout que mes paroles étaient justes. Que contrairement à ce que me disait mon cœur, que mes premières impressions étaient justes. Et j'avais peur. Peur que mon cœur n'ait été volé par quelqu'un qui ne le respecterait pas.

— Je vous promets, Mlle Elizabeth, que je respecterais votre cœur plus que le mien. Après tout, vous avez le mien depuis Netherfield. Depuis que vous êtes venu pour vous occuper de votre sœur malade. Elizabeth, amour de ma vie, acceptez-vous de mettre fin à ma souffrance en devenant ma femme, et la maîtresse de ce domaine ? »

Lizzy ne sut pas s'il avait eu de la chance ou simplement qu'il connaissait particulièrement bien le domaine, mais ils arrivèrent alors devant une vue plongeante sur la forêt qui les entourait, la rivière et le château plus loin.

« Bien sûr. Je ne désire rien de plus. Fitzwilliam… »

Lizzy goûta sur sa langue le prénom de son fiancé, et en trouva le son aussi addictif que celui qu'elle appellerait désormais ainsi.

Quand ils reprirent leur route, ils découvrirent que le couple n'avait pas bougé et les attendait avec un sourire en coin.

« Monsieur Gardiner, puis-je m'entretenir un instant avec vous ? »

Ce qu'ils se dirent, même s'ils n'étaient pas à portée de voix, ne fit aucun doute pour Lizzy et sa tante. D'ailleurs cette dernière lui fit un sourire satisfait.

« J'espère que mon frère s'est bien comporté avec toi, Lizzy.

— Oh, oui. Nous avons réglé nos différends. Oh, Melody, je suis tellement heureuse ! Il a renouvelé son offre, et je l'ai accepté !

— Je te l'avais dit, j'ai toujours su que tu pourrais trouver ton bonheur à Pemberley. »

Ce qui suit ne fit pas de doutes. Pendant que l'ancienne Mlle Darcy reprenait contact de ses amis, elle présenta sa nièce. Mr Darcy les accompagnait quand il y en avait besoin. Pour tout le monde, il devint évident que Pemberley allait avoir une maîtresse prochainement. Dès que Lizzy rentra chez elle, Darcy la suivit, et lorsque, le dimanche suivant, les fiançailles furent annoncées, personne ne fut surpris.

Que leurs fiançailles aient remit ensemble les deux personnes qu'ils aimaient le plus au monde parmi leurs proches n'étonna pas plus. Ainsi, les fiançailles d'une demoiselle Bennet entraînèrent celles d'une autre demoiselle Bennet.

Et quand Lydia reçu l'ordre de revenir au plus vite de Brighton, elle pleura sur l'épaule compatissante d'un officier séduisant. Et il lui annonça qu'il y avait encore une solution pour être la première à se marier… Mais ceci est une autre histoire.

* * *

 _Note d'auteur : Si vous voulez savoir comment Mlle Darcy est devenue Mme Gardiner, vous pouvez lire The Gardiner's Connection (que je recommande) ou alors attendre que j'ai publié ma propre version (pas du tout réaliste, mais que je me suis bien amusée à écrire, avec de l'espionnage et des hauts fait militaires...) qui sera publiée sous le nom d'Une aventure impossible (dans laquelle Edward Gardiner est le héros)._

 _J'ai deux autres fanfic courtes qui sont écrites et que je vais publier dès que ma bl, agneau-blanc, me donne le feu vert._


End file.
